


Not Even a Graze?

by Bunny_CarrotHunter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Botamo and Magetta being the advice givers to the main pair, Cabba is an innocent cabbage, Crush, Flirting, M/M, Not Original Work, Openly flirtatious, Roommates, Training, Translated Fic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_CarrotHunter/pseuds/Bunny_CarrotHunter
Summary: "It was so obvious, but they still didn't want to accept it.""But everything has its limit, and their hearts weren't going to keep lying to themselves."[Frit (FrostxHit) fic, original story translated from spanish to english.]
Relationships: Frit - Relationship, Frost/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14





	Not Even a Graze?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [¿Ni siquiera un roce?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626260) by HigashiSnake. 



> This is the Spanish-to-English translated version of HigashiSnake's Frit fanfic "¿Ni siquiera un roce?" originated from WattPad.  
> The original story is not mine, only the added art.  
> Story on WP: https://www.wattpad.com/story/126609714-%C2%BFni-siquiera-un-roce-dbs-hit-x-frost-yaoi  
> Story on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823819?view_adult=true&view_full_work=true  
> Send them love and support for their work; At the time of writing, the original fic is currently on hiatus.

  
In truth, Hit was never one to back down or retreat when facing an opponent head on. In fact, if he decided on it, he could do it exceedingly well.

Now, he found himself underneath a tree, under the shade to get away from the rays of the intense sun, as well as from his “chaser.”

“Damn him…”

He curses his luck, as well as _him._

“Damn Frost!”

And that was, because, honestly, what else could he do against Frost and his… unusual behavior?

“Kill him.” Was the solution he wanted, but, much to his dismay, it just wasn’t possible. Damned be Champa the day he gathered them all and said without a second thought:

“Hit, from now on, I’m ordering you to keep an eye on Frost. Day and night if necessary, you won’t leave him out of your sight for even a second! He’s a criminal and he should be passed judgement and blah blah blah. But, he’s still a fighter for the Universe 6 team, and having him locked up now won’t do me any good. I have to win, no matter the cost! So make sure he doesn’t step out of line!”

He could still remember the god’s whiny voice yelling at them and causing him a headache. It was like still having him beside him.

With a tired sigh, he leans his back against the tree trunk and lets himself fall until he hits the ground.

He had lived for many years, and it still followed him ‘till present time. His job as an assassin, it had always led him to work alone, the way his comfort wanted it. That way he could practice and apply his methods in peace and that’s how he earned his living.

In other words, solitude was something he always sought to keep, and now, thanks to the stupid commands of a selfish god, it was gone.

And he already missed it.

He missed moments like this, where he could just be alone with his thoughts and feel at ease.

What was happening to him? The best thing he could do was make use of the moment and reflect on everything that’s happened up to that point.

\----

One of the other things Champa had ordered from them, aside from assigning Hit the role of ‘guard’, were training sessions between them as duos. Botamo and Magetta as one pair, and in between sessions, train the young Cabba every other day to help him hone and master his power as a Super Saiyan.

As the assassin was the strongest of the group, everyone thought the pirate would of been agitated of being his training partner. But, in contrast to the rest of the team who trembled nervously, Frost… opened his eyes surprised. But just that.

In fact, Hit observed him and swore to see him smile, his arms crossed against his chest while he seemed to rub the sides of his body in brief movements, as if rejoicing in the thought. And with nothing more, say:

“So, aside from watching over me, Hit will also be my training _partner_ _?_ What an honor~.”

Hit didn’t mind what he said, because it was technically true. What caught his attention were his already mentioned gestures and specially, the tone of his words. Frost’s voice was, for the most part, smooth and elegant, one he would use to make himself appear good when it was convenient for him. But this time, the emphasis on ‘partner’ was, Hit dared he say, somewhat… suggestive.

Strange, but he decided to ignore it.

A mistake.

Perhaps he should of paid more attention to the first hints when there was still time.

After heading a farther distance as to not intervene or bother in the combats of the others, and deciding that the young brunette would start his day of training with Botamo and the metal man, Hit and Frost found themselves in the middle of their first spar.

They landed in a solitary and extensive meadow, trees as far at the eye could see and a beautiful river where anyone could relax.

The first move was made by the Icejin, with a punch directed towards the taller opponent’s face. Of course, it was an attack more than held back without much force behind it. Truth was Hit didn’t expect a lot from the match, minding it very little that he wouldn’t even need his Time Skip to win.

But perhaps he underestimated the shorter fighter as that punch was but a distraction. As close as it came , he felt a pressure on his right ankle, looking down to see Frost’s tail have a tightening grasp around it.

Hit tried to loosen it, attempting to kick what was holding him in place with his free leg, but his opponent skillfully mirrored his attacks with the purpose of blocking them, leaving his attempts in vain.

Swiftly, he changed his objective to each and every possible vital point to leave the Icejin’s body unconscious, yet, incredibly, Frost was putting up an impressive defense. 

“Interesting,” Hit thought.

It seemed this match was going to take a bit longer than he first thought.

* * *

He could tell, in the short time he was on the run from the law after his true self was exposed, Frost didn’t waste any time while a wanderer.

His movements, reaction speed, power; everything about him had increased considerably.

And damn, was it starting to get to him.

It was clear that by being held in place by his leg, the space between them to move was notably limited, sparing Frost from any possible surprise attacks from behind like the assassin tended to do to finish off his opponents with a single attack. Aside from that, it gave him no time to prepare his Time Skip, forcing them to remain in face to face combat, without any apparent surprises.

However, it had its pros and cons. Should Hit aim a single attack, no matter which one, the dangerously close distance would result it fatal.

While Hit continued his mental debate, that smooth and sly voice he knew so well interrupted his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Hit? I didn’t think I’d be able to hold you off for so long. Is it really so difficult to free yourself from my tail, or do you simple like the close distance between so much you wish to remain like this?”

Hit didn’t respond, usually preferring not to amuse Frost with his mocking comments. Most of the time he ignored it, he didn’t see a reason to engage in conversation during training. Frost usually never continued and the talking ended there.

But, it seemed that starting now, it was going to be the first thing that would change.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind it, if you were closer to me, closer than anybody else. You know, more ‘intimate’, between us , if you know what I mean,” the Icejin added with a half smile.

The hitman raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” He aims a punch towards Frost, who reacts by stopping it with a hand opposite of the punch. It was for a second, but Hit took the opportunity to bring him in and quickly hold him down by the other arm.

The luck that was helping him at first left as quickly as it came. Within a second he was caught off guard, try as he might to get free, it was futile. A held down leg was nothing compared to having both arms bounded. Frost found himself defenseless and at the mercy of the assassin.

Staring into his eyes, they stayed still in silence, bringing their match to a close: Frost defeated and Hit as the victor.

It was a moment, in which neither made a move, and it was strange for them.

Only a moment ago they were exchanging blows and attacks, and now they were fixated on each other… like something was hiding in the eyes of the other.

Hit stared at the pirate’s eyes. They had a particular kind of shine to them. Those that show when something sincere was about to be spoken, and there was no place for antics or tricks. As if there was a secret kept within the deepest parts of the soul and finally, it revealed itself through words.

Clear, simple and concise.

"I like you, Hit."

As he spoke, his tail slowly loosened itself from his leg. Hit only stared at him, he could of taken the opportunity, to move and back away from him, but, he felt like he was hypnotized, observing every movement the pirate made. The words he spoke had left him surprised, confused.

Frost, meanwhile, moved his tail up towards his chest, caressing his body with it slowly as he did. With a brief curl, he slips it in to touch that purple skin he so terribly desired. Hit watched him closely as Frost leaned in towards his face and finished his confession.

“And I’ll do everything possible to make you fall in love with me.”


End file.
